


Hunting

by Madilayn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10017317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madilayn/pseuds/Madilayn
Summary: KrisLaughs and Ignipes at the Wolfstar gave me plotpuppies. In the Cookie Jar, KrisLaughs asked for a fluffy, happy llama-shaped cookie, and Ignipes has embedded forever the image of Remus in the wild - stalking dark creatures for capture.So - here we have it. Outdoors!Remus and I'dRatherBeAnywhereButHere!Sirius. Oh - and a Llama.





	

**Author's Note:**

> One of my old old old works - from 2004!!

Remus glanced sharply behind him as Sirius sighed yet again, and looked at Remus, his eyes huge. Remus paused. Not the puppy-eyes. Please. Not the damn puppy-eyes.

Yup. Puppy-eyes. Definitely.

"Sirius, you didn't have to come, you know."

"Yes I did. Who would protect you from all the dangers untold?"

"Dangers untold? Sirius what have you been reading? And what dangers? To be frank, I'm far more capable of looking after myself in the wild than you are. In fact, I can remember quite a few "dangers untold" that I've had to rescue you from."

Sirius grinned. "I'm talking about the dangers untold of airport lounges, and beaches, where those nice young men - and women! - keep making passes at you. Who knows what would happen to you if I wasn't there to protect you."

Remus laughed and moved towards his lover, letting himself be enfolding in Sirius' loving embrace, initiating a long and very satisfying kiss.

Things had started to get interesting when a very loud noise made them both stop. Clothing was re-arranged and they turned to see a strange creature looking at them.

"What the hell is that?" asked Sirius, pointing.

The creature came over and snuffled at Sirius finger. Sirius immediately whipped his hand back and wiped the finger on Remus' shirt.

Remus merely hugged Sirius tighter, kissing him again.

"It's quite safe, love. It's only a Llama."

"It's harmless?"

"Completely."

"What's it doing here?"

"Llamas are native to Peru, Sirius. The locals domesticate and use them for carrying things."

"And it won't bite? Or turn us into something awful?"

"No. Although I can't be positive about the biting."

"Will it go away if we ignore it?"

"Probably."

"Good." With that, Sirius pulled Remus to the soft turf beneath them and started to remove clothing, kissing and exploring. Remus was quite happy for this to happen, and did quite a bit of his own kissing and exploring.

Time passed, and the Llama was quite startled by some of the noises it heard, even from the distance it had moved away.

Sirius raised his head and looked around. "You were right about that Llama-thing, Moony. It's gone."

Remus gasped, and grabbed Sirius head, moving it to where it had been only moments before. "Screw the Llama, Sirius. Why the hell did you stop doing that."

Sirius smiled lazily, his tongue licking Remus erect shaft, loving the effect it had. "Are you quite sure you want me to do that, Moony?"

"Pardon?"

"I knew you were kinky, but I had no idea you were that kinky!"

Remus bucked again as Sirius tongue wreaked it's havoc on him again.

"Forget about the Llama, Sirius. Screw me! Now!"

Sirius laughed and moved to prepare his lover. "A much better idea. Funny thing, though," he said. "Did you know that you have a birthmark on your arse that looks almost exactly like that Llama?"


End file.
